Helloween
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Mein kleines Helloween spezial. Pairing: Tala x Tyson


Titel: Helloween

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Ich mache hiermit keine Kohle und mir gehört keiner der aufgeführten Charaktere

* * *

„Wisst ihr schon was für ein Kostüm ihr nehmt? Ich geh vielleicht als Ninja oder Zauberer...oder...oder..."sagte ein aufgeregter Tyson.

„Kann nicht endlich einer diesem Schwatzkopf den Mund stopfen?" unterbrach ihn ein ziemlich schlecht gelaunter Tala.

Es war kurz vor Helloween. Die Blitzkrieg Boys und Team BBA hatten sich getroffen um Kostüme zu kaufen und nachher bei Tyson zufeiern.

Vor einem Jahr hatten sich die beiden Teams angefreundet. Seitdem trafen sie sich öfters, schrieben sich oder telefonierten miteinander.

„Och Tala. Sei doch nicht so gemein. Ich freu mich einfach."Verteidigte sich Tyson.

„Für meinen Geschmack zu viel Freude."Meinte Tala darauf nur.

Die andern beobachteten, mit einem grinsen, die Zwei.

„Mit dir kann man auch gar keinen spaß haben."Schmollte Tyson.

„Ach, ist das so?"

„Ja."

„Schön."

„Fein."

„Oh man. Nun fängt ihre schön-fein Sache wieder an."Stöhnte Bryan.

„Die streiten sich manchmal wie ein altes Ehepaar."Sagte Ray.

„Tja...was sich liebt das neckt sich."Meinte Max.

Die Drei schauten sich an und grinsten. Kurze zeit später kamen sie bei dem Kostüm Laden an. Drinnen trennten sie sich alle und schauten sich in ruhe um.

„Ey Tala...das wäre doch was für dich."Schrie Tyson durch das ganze Geschäft.

Tala schaute nach rechts und wurde darauf rot wie eine Tomate. In der Hand hielt Tyson ein rosa Tütü.

„Sehr witzig. Wenn ich das tragen soll, dann trägst du das hier."

Tala hielt ein babyblaues Prinzessinnen Kleid hoch.

Nun war es Tyson der rot wurde. Ohne noch was zu sagen verschwand er auch wieder.

„Ich halte es langsam nicht mehr aus. Wieso können die beiden nicht endlich sagen das sie sich mögen?"meckerte Spencer.

„Ich bin genau deiner Meinung."Stimmte ihm Kenny zu.

„Wir könnten ihnen ja etwas nachhelfen."

„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?"fragte Max.

„Ich habe da eine Idee..."

Nachdem sich die Freunde heimlich abgesprochen und ihre Kostüme gekauft hatten machten sie sich auf den weg in ein Eiscafé.

Dort angekommen gingen sie herein und suchten sich einen Tisch, wo sie alle sitzen konnten. Als Kenny sich neben Tyson setzten wollte schaute ihn Tala mit seinen ´Das würde ich an deiner Stelle besser nicht machen´ Blick an. Kenny, der sich auf keinen fall mit ihm anlegen wollte, machte somit auch direkt platz für ihn und setzte sich stattdessen zwischen Max und Kai.

„Hallo, was kann ich ihnen bringen?"fragte die Kellnerin.

„Ich nehme den größten Eisbecher den sie haben."Sagte Tyson, ohne groß nachzudenken.

Die anderen verdrehten darauf nur die Augen und gaben ihr Bestellung auf.

Ein paar Minuten später kam auch schon ihr Eis.

Tyson hatte in der tat den größten Eisbecher den sie je gesehen hatten.

Es war eine riesige Schale in der viele bunte Eisbällchen und verschiedene Sorten von Früchten die in einer, so wies aussah, Schokosoße schwammen und oben mit viel Sahne, Kirschen und noch einer weiteren Soße verziert waren.

Tala sah erstaunt zu wie Tyson sich genüsslich auf den gigantischen Becher stürzte. Wie diese, für ihn gesehen, kleine Person es schaffte, soviel auf einmal zu essen war ihm immer wieder aufs Neue ein Wunder.

Tyson bemerkte, dass ihn jemand beobachtete und drehte seinen Kopf in Richtung Tala.

„Tala? Willst du nicht auch anfangen zu essen? Sonst schmilzt das Eis noch."

Tala antwortete darauf nicht, sondern griff zu Tysons Schale und nahm sich eine von den Kirschen.

„Ey, das ist meine. Du hast dein eigenes Eis. Iss das gefälligst und nicht meins."Meckerte Tyson.

„Stimmt. Aber ich habe keine Kirschen."Antwortete Tala mit einem süßen grinsen.

Tyson errötete leicht.

„Schön."

„Fein."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach eure Klappe haltet und esst?"patzte sie Kai an.

Beide waren sofort wieder ruhig und fingen an ihr Eis weiter zu essen.

-----

Den nächsten Abend war dann endlich die Feier. Überall im Haus waren Luftballons, Luftschlangen, unechte Spinnennetze, Spinnen und noch viele anderes Sachen, verteilt. Musik hallte durch die Zimmer und einige Leute tanzten auch schon.

Tyson hatte noch ein paar seiner Schulkameraden eingeladen. Was er nicht wusste war das die auch noch der ihre Freunde eingeladen hatten. Aber das machte ihm gar nichts aus. Es hieß ja schließlich je mehr Leute desto mehr spaß. Oder nicht?

Nach einigen schnellen Liedern, die Tyson mit Max, Ray und Bryan zusammen getanzt hatte, folgte ein romantischer, langsamer Song. Tyson setzte sich auf die Couch. Allein wollte er nicht unbedingt zu diesem Lied tanzen. Das sähe einfach zu bescheuert aus. Und sonst fiel ihm auch keiner ein mit dem er Tanzen könnte. Bryan tanzte mit Kai, Max mit Ray, Kenny mit irgendeinem Mädchen aus seiner Parallelklasse, Spencer tanzte mit einem Mädchen aus seiner Klasse und Tala war nirgends zu sehen.

Was Tyson nicht wusste war das ein gewisser rothaariger Junge, der ihn seid längeren in seinen Träumen und Gedanken verfolgte, aus einer dunklen Ecke im Zimmer beobachtete.

-----

Der Abend verging wie im Fluge. Bis auf die Mitglieder der BBA und der Blitzkrieg Boys waren alle gegangen.

Die acht Freunde saßen alle gemütlich in Tysons Zimmer und waren sich am unterhalten.

Max schaute zu Ray der ihn angrinste und nickte. Jetzt war endlich der Augenblick gekommen, wo sie ihren zwei Freunden in Sachen Liebe etwas nachhelfen würden.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir ein kleines Spielchen spielen würden?" schlug Max vor.

„Ja, gern. Welches denn?"log Ray, der ganz genau wusste welches Spiel nun kommen würde.

„Hm...wie wäre es mit Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"

„Gute Idee."Stimmten die anderen zu.

„Wer fängt an?"fragte Tyson.

„Ich. Und ich nehme dich, Tyson. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"sagte Max sofort.

„Ich nehme Pflicht."

„Gut. Du musst...Tala küssen. Auf den Mund...für...na sagen wir mal 3 Minuten."

„WAS?" schrie Tyson hysterisch auf.

Tala sengte den Kopf und schaute enttäuscht seine Hände an bei Tysons Reaktion.

„Ich glaube du hast mich richtig gehört. Du. Sollst. Tala. Küssen. Auf. Den. Mund. Für. Drei. Minuten."Wiederholte Max langsam für Tyson, wobei er die Worte Tala und Küssen sehr betonte.

Tyson wurde rot wie eine Tomate und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein, bevor er auf stand und rüber zu Tala ging.

„Also...wenn du nichts dagegen hast...dann mache ich es."Sagte Tyson vorsichtig.

„Hm? Nein, nein ich habe da nichts gegen."Sagte Tala.

„Gut...öhm...dann wollen wir mal anfangen oder?"

Tala nickte.

„Willst du dich nicht hinsetzten? Ist gewiss gemütlicher."Fragte Tala etwas schüchtern.

Tyson setzte sich langsam zu ihm auf den Boden und blickte ihn tief in die Augen. Beide

Schauten sich eine ganze weile an. Erst das räuspern von Max brachte sie aus ihren Gedanken wieder heraus.

„Wollt ihr nicht langsam anfangen."Wollte Kai wissen. Ihm ging das dämliche anstarren der beiden ziemlich auf die nerven.

Tyson machte die Augen zu und näherte sich Talas Gesicht. Als sich ihre Lippen zärtlich trafen schloss auch Tala die Augen. Erst einmal bewegten sie sich nicht, sondern genossen einfach nur das wundervolle Gefühl die Lippen des anderen auf den eigenen zu haben.

Es dauerte nicht lange da war das nicht mehr genug. Tala zog Tyson noch näher an sich ran und schlang seine Arme um seine Hüfte. Tyson fuhr mit einer Hand durch Talas Haare und die andere ruhte auf seinem Rücken.

Tala öffnete etwas seinen Mund und fuhr mit seiner Zungenspitze sanft über Tysons Unterlippe. Tyson stöhnte leicht dabei auf. Tala sah das als seine Chance und drang langsam in Tysons Mund ein. Er stupste seine Zunge an um sie aufzufordern mitzumachen. Ihr Zungen waren zärtlich miteinander am spielen. Wo sie waren oder die Tatsache das die andern leise aus dem Zimmer gingen bekamen sie schon gar nicht mehr mit.

Nach einigen Minuten trennten sie sich wieder voneinander. Beide waren außer Atem und schauten sich tief in die Augen wie zuvor.

„Ich muss dir was sagen."Sagten beide zugleich.

Tyson kicherte leise.

„Sag du erst."Sagte Tala.

„Okay...also...ich wollte dir sagen das ich...ja also...ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Tyson."Antwortete Tala mit dem wohl liebevollsten lächeln was Tyson jemals gesehen hatte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich wieder. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten schaute sich Tyson im Zimmer um.

„Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?"fragte er.

„Keine Ahnung. Ist doch auch egal. Haben wir wenigstens unsere ruhe."

„Stimmt. Schläfst du heute bei mir?"fragte Tyson schüchtern.

„Gerne."

- Im Wohnzimmer-

Die anderen waren kurze zeit später, als Tala und Tyson angefangen hatten sich zu Küssen, aus dem Zimmer gegangen.

„Was denkst du was die grad machen?"fragte Spencer.

„Wahrscheinlich starren die sich wieder doof an."Meinte Kai.

Auf einmal kam ein lautes stöhnen von oben aus Tysons Zimmer.

„Es hört sich so an, als ob sie spaß hätten."Sagte Ray und fing an zu kichern.

Max kicherte auch. Kenny wurde blass und wünschte sich in diesem Moment nicht da zu sein. Spencer und Bryan grinsten nur und schüttelten mit dem Kopf. Und Kai war einfach wie immer Kai.

-Ende-

* * *

So...das war also mein kleines Helloween spezial. Mir kam gestern dazu die Idee bei einem Horrorfilm. Fragt mich besser nicht wíe man bei nem Horrorfilm auf so ne Idee kommt...ich weiß es nämlich selbst nicht. Und vergesst ja nicht ein Review zu schreiben...sonst bin ich traurig-hehe-


End file.
